


Blizzard

by Wargurl83



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assumed Alpha Castiel, Cravings, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Suck it, Dairy Queen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NotFunnyDean's 2019 SPN Advent Calendar.

“Cas.”

Castiel snuffled and squeezed his eyes tighter shut. He nosed along his mate’s bare shoulder until he found his mating gland and sighed as Dean’s scent filled his nose. He rubbed the tip of his nose on the scar there and started drifting again.

“Cas, babe.”

The sound of his mate’s voice broke through to Castiel’s brain and he cracked an eye open. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean shuffled around so he was facing Castiel and smiled sheepishly. “You think you can run to Dairy Queen and get me a Blizzard?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Dean, it’s six in the morning.”

Dean frowned. “Well, crap.” He was silent for a few seconds and then asked, “Well can you go when they open?”

Cas laid a hand on the side of Dean’s stomach. “Are the twins demanding chocolate again?”

Dean blushed and Cas marveled at the sight. “Yeah. I’m sorry, it’s OK, you don’t have to go-” he started to turn back over and Cas stopped him with a click of his tongue.

“Dean, I actually expected this after the Blizzard run I went on a few nights ago. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right back, OK?”

Dean nodded and Castiel slipped out of the bed, wrapping his robe around him and shuffling his feet into his slippers. He bent over and kissed his mate on the forehead and quickly made his way downstairs. He dug the ice cream out of the freezer and dumped a few scoops into the blender and poured in a little milk before turning it on. He then hurried out to his car for the stash of black licorice he had hidden from Dean. He snatched a few of the ropes out of the package and stashed them back in their hiding spot in the trunk and ran back inside. He turned the blender off and poured the milkshake into a glass and chopped up the licorice, sprinkling it on top. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but Dean loved it, so he shoved a spoon into the glass and headed back upstairs.

“OK, it’s not a DQ Blizzard, but it is chocolate,” he said as he stepped back into the bedroom.

Dean pushed himself up so that he could sit leaning against the headboard and looked at Cas with wide eyes. “Dude, is that licorice?”

Cas handed him the glass as he sat down. “Yes, it is.”

Dean groaned. “Oh my god, you are the best, Cas.” He smacked a kiss on Castiel’s cheek and dug into the frozen treat.

Cas grinned and sat back, book in hand.

Blizzard, smizzard. Suck that, Dairy Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](https://wargurl83.tumblr.com/).  
> Check out my other stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/works).  
> And you can always come talk to me on the [ProfoundBond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) if you are a Destiel lover like me!


End file.
